


Thorns and Teeth

by AnxiousPeaches



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Broken Bones, Cuckolding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dick Biting, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Temporary Character Death, anti-kingfield, david is the jerk we all knew it was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousPeaches/pseuds/AnxiousPeaches





	Thorns and Teeth

It started with an argument. 

They broke out often around the campfire for understandable reasons. The others didn’t take trials as lightly as I did. The newer ones especially, like Jake, feared death more than us old-timers. 

This led to mistakes. Mistakes led to a trial going wrong. People paid with their lives when that happened. Some could shake it off and move on. Others wanted to make sure everyone knew who to blame. 

David King’s fiery temper gave everyone a dose of fear even back at the camp. He didn’t mind dying if he caused the circumstances. King threw himself in harm's way every chance he got. It was only when he realized nothing was getting done while being chased that he got furious. Then we’d all hear about it. 

Dwight did his best to keep the camp calm. Sometimes all it took was an awkward joke to remind others of the futility of fighting. Other times, he’d pull out one of his cheesy pep talks that made the whole group groan. 

When I first met him, I thought that the whole teamwork spiel he gave was just an attempt to make himself look good. After countless nights of laying next to each other talking under the inky sky, I realized he truly did mean what he said. In Dwight’s eyes, the only way to get through a trial was teamwork. He blindly put his life on the line for others because he believed they would do the same for him when he needed it. 

God, I loved him for it too. I couldn’t be so selfless. At least, not in trials without him. When we were together, though, I strived to push through the pain because I knew it would help us both escape. 

The argument broke out over this very line of thinking. Jake never subscribed to our whole teamwork thing. He did gens for himself, opened gates for himself, and got the fuck out of dodge for himself. You would not find Jake rushing to save us from one of the monsters. He didn’t dive into trouble like King did. He also didn’t call attention to himself by finishing generators if he knew there was no chance of escape. It didn’t matter if he escaped by a hatch after everyone died or out an exit gate with the others following behind. All that mattered was escape.

“You left me to die you useless sack of shite,” King said, grabbing Jake by the collar and shoving him against a tree. The sound of Jake’s head hitting the bark made an audible crack. Jake gritted his teeth, perhaps biting back the fury written all over his face. 

No one liked getting in King’s way when he got like that. He was a man of pure bulk and muscle that even outsized some of the monsters that hunted us. 

Before he got taken by the Entity, King admitted he spent most of his time in pubs. I got the impression that drinking did little to soothe the man’s anger problem. “Every fuckin’ time I keep those assholes distracted, you waste it by hidin’ in some god damn corner jerkin’ off.”

While the others cowered in their prospective corners, trying to ignore the fight, Dwight pushed himself in between them. “You’re the one that decided to put yourself in danger,” Dwight said, shielding Jake from whatever punch King would throw. King seemed shocked by the younger man, easily half his size, would be so defiant. His fists remained clenched but I could tell he didn’t quite know what to do. 

“You, of all the assholes in ‘ere, know that he’s puttin’ us in danger with ‘is selfish bullshit,” King growled. 

Dwight seemed unphased. “Jake has the right to do what he needs to survive just like I have the right to do what I can to protect others. He didn’t ask you to put yourself in danger so he could finish the final generator. You purposefully got the attention of the Huntress despite knowing that Jake would be too afraid to do anything.”

“I fuckin’ died and you’re blamin’ me?” King said. Any second now he would take a hit at Dwight. Rage rolled off his body in waves. Even Jake flinched against his tree, no doubt wishing to be far away from all of us. The man never asked for attention and yet always found himself under King’s spotlight.

“Yeah, I am,” Dwight said. “Stop trying to bully Jake all the time.” 

I carefully pulled Jake and Dwight back, never taking my eyes off the angry brit. “As fun as its been to watch all of this, I think maybe we should break this up,” I said. 

“Why don’t you put a goddamn leash on this thing,” King snapped at me, clearly referring to my boyfriend. 

The thought of putting a collar on Dwight and making him crawl to me certainly did strike a few fantasies of mine, but they didn’t need to know that. “Frankly, I agree with him,” I said. “You’ve been too hard on Jake ever since he got here. Five years ago, you were just as scared as him. Give the poor guy a break.” 

Things might have ended differently if a fog didn’t drop off a few others from another trial and claim some more for the next one. King gave us both one last glare before heading into the unknown. 

“That went well,” I said, shooting a smirk at my companion. The way Dwight looked at me, his brown eyes filled with admiration I didn’t deserve, made my heart flutter as if I was a young man again. 

“Hope he’ll work off some steam in this one,” Dwight said, referring to the trial. 

Jake gave a sigh of relief. “You guys saved-- ah!” He winced and touched the back of his head. A thick blotch of blood coated the tree where King threw him. Claudette soon fussed over him, leaving just me and Dwight to our own devices. 

“You know, I think I found some rope in one of those chests,” I said, my mind still lingering on earlier fantasies. “It’s not a leash but I bet you’d look just as good.” 

He rolled his eyes but leaned in to kiss me. “Let’s see how long it takes until  _ you’re  _ the one tied up,” he said as his fingers intertwined with mine. Heat built up at the pit of my stomach. Nothing got me going like the thought of a young man putting me in my place. He led me into the woods toward our favorite spot.

  
  
  


Even before I opened my eyes, I noticed a throbbing ache in the back of my head. Something wet trickled down my neck. The smell of dirt filled my nose while bits of wet grass stuck to my face. My hands were behind my back and something smooth kept my wrists together. The texture felt familiar. Dwight’s tie? That was my best guess. 

This wasn’t the first time I’d woken up to find myself tied up and lying on the ground. Vegas offered me plenty of those adventures in the past. All that was decades ago, however, when the only thing that mattered to me was a good time. I couldn’t recall ever being put in such a position in whatever nightmare I’d found myself in. 

When I finally got the guts to open my eyes, my heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. A few feet away, Dwight lay splayed out on the ground. All of his clothes were stripped off. Even the thick black-framed glasses were missing. 

“Dwight?” I whispered. He stirred for a moment but his eyes didn’t open. A pool of blood soaked into the ground below him. I couldn’t see much of his face but his nose looks unusually bent from my angle. 

The crunch of leaves made me pause. Heavy steps passed behind me. I expected to see one of those monsters when I craned my neck but instead, David King loomed over me. It didn’t shock me he was shirtless -- King often wandered the campsite without a shirt on for whatever reason. It did surprise me that he was completely naked. 

I’d seen plenty of naked men before, even in the context of being beaten and tied up. Still, it wasn’t quite the same with King. I’d watched him get gutted by monsters. I saved his life off rusted hooks. I even played poker with the bastard. Now his balls hung uncomfortably close above my head. 

“Your boyfriend put up quite a fight,” he said, looking down at me. A strange, dark look clouded over his eyes. The smirk on his face didn’t seem as charming as usual. Red scratches crossed over the bulging muscles of his abdomen.The deep welts across his chest turned dark red with each second.

Wherever this was going, I sure as hell didn’t like it. 

“King, what the fu-” My voice broke as he kicked me in the groin. I groaned in pain. My vision blurred white and red. Rough, calloused hands grasped my head for a moment. Something sticky covered my mouth. By the time I regained my senses, I found myself smothered by thick, black tape. 

I finally got the strength to scream. The sound came out like a muffled groan of indignation even if it came from a place of fury. No one would hear that, especially not all the way out in the woods like we were. 

He winked at me as if he read my mind. Then he turned his attention to Dwight. 

I didn’t like this. I was used to being the center of attention for things like this, not a bystander. I knew I could handle it, but Dwight? He didn’t deserve something like this. He cared about people, tried his best to be someone they could rely on. All I could do was look at Dwight and think  _ not him, please. Don’t touch him.  _

King lifted the boy’s head up, brushing his thumb against his lips. Dwight mumbled something, still completely unaware of what was going on. Blood trickled out of his nose. The pool beneath him turned the dirt into mud.  _ How hard did King hit him?  _ Maybe when Dwight put up a fight, David got too rough. Perhaps Dwight wouldn’t wake up during any of this. Maybe that was a good thing. 

I flinched when King leaned over him. Every part of me wanted to look away but with my legs and arms tied behind me, I could barely move. Even when I closed my eyes, I could still hear the slap of his cock hitting Dwight’s cheek. A selfish part of me boiled with rage: that was  _ my _ boyfriend. Dwight was  _ mine _ . It was my job to protect him and now I couldn’t do shit. 

“What’s wrong, Ace?” King sneered. “Don’t make me come over there and tape your eyelids open. I want you to see what your boyfriend looks like with my dick in his mouth.”

I glared up at him. Expletives were lost behind a layer of glue and plastic. I desperately tried to tug on the knot of whatever held me back. The silky fabric seemed to only tighten with each attempt I made. 

King pulled Dwight’s mouth open and slipped his half-erect dick in. The boy made a soft gagging noise. His hand lifted as if to swat something away from his face but quickly fell limp to the ground. As King pushed himself deeper, Dwight’s head tilted back from the movement until I could see a visible bump in his throat.

“Ah, fuck,” David groaned, pulling back a bit before jutting in again. Drool gushed from the corners of Dwight’s mouth. He pushed it in deep until Dwight’s nose was buried in his pubes. The cartilage cracked from the slight pressure. I winced at the sound. 

Once King got the right rhythm, he picked up the pace. He didn’t bother to take it slow, though Dwight seemed too out of it to even know what was happening. Something in my eyes must have made him happy because he shot me a shit-eating grin. His fingers tangled into Dwight’s hair as he buried himself deep inside. 

The color drained from Dwight’s face. His body gagged, desperate for air. I writhed against my restraints until I could feel the skin on my wrist wear away. The fabric stung but it was nothing compared to the angry desperation I felt at that moment.

His breath hitched as he pulled out, saliva dripping off his cock and dribbling over Dwight’s face. Dwight groaned beneath King’s weight. 

“Ace?” He called out my name, his eyes fluttering open. Dwight was blind as hell without his glasses but not enough to mistake the beefy man on top of him as me. “David, what--” 

My muffled cry made Dwight squint in my direction. He started to speak but King punched the words out of his mouth. He kept going, hitting Dwight over and over until blood splattered over his face, arms, and chest. Already Dwight’s eyes were swollen over. Bloody spit drooled from his slack jaw. 

When King finally stopped, the only sound to be heard was my muffled screams. For a moment, I thought Dwight might actually be dead. No one had ever died outside a trial before. What if he didn’t come back? I couldn’t live with myself if I lost him. Not Dwight. 

Then he moved, slow and sluggish. One hand instinctively shielded his face when the other wrapped around his stomach like he was trying to hold in his guts. King grabbed the arm over Dwight’s face and shoved it aside. Dwight, of course, protested. Not with words, but with a shaky whine. 

“I think I’ve heard enough of your voice to last me a lifetime,” King said as he pushed his dick back into Dwight’s slack mouth. It stifled the sound of Dwight’s sob. “If you bite me, I will take a wrench and pry your teeth out. We wouldn’t like that, right?” 

Dwight glared up at him, tears streaming down his red and blotchy cheeks. He didn’t have long to consider it, however. David jolted his hips forward, his hand holding the back of Dwight’s head so that he didn’t gag away. 

Dwight whimpered as his nose got buried into King’s thick patch of pubic hair, this time painfully aware of what was happening. His eyes shuddered closed as King built a jagged and heavy rhythm. Drool and snot dripped down his chin.

I couldn’t watch it anymore. My wrists bled as I tried once again to free myself. King grinned at me, amused at the red hue covering my sweaty face as I writhed on the ground. Our eyes met for just a moment, long enough for him to see the pure hatred in my heart. He knew the second I’d get free I’d tear him apart. I’d snap his fucking neck. I’d stab him in that stupid face of his, I’d…

King winked at me as Dwight muffled a cry of surprise. His nails dug into King’s hips so hard blood dripped down his bare legs. Sweat built up over his brow as he looked down at the bloodied mess he made of Dwight’s face. 

“Now I see why Ace is into you,” King said. “You’re actually cute like this.” Dwight glared up at the man, cum dripping out between his lips. Suddenly King jolted back, screaming louder than he’d ever done from a hook. Blood spurted from Dwight’s cracked lips as King’s mangled dick pulled free from the trap of teeth it found itself in. 

I thought that I’d be the one to torture King but it seemed Dwight had other plans. He spat out a thick wad of blood on the ground. King reeled back, staring at the shredded skin around his shaft. He clutched the member with shaky hands as if trying to will the injury away. 

Dwight didn’t waste any time taking advantage of the shock. King may have beaten the shit out of him before, but adrenaline and rage-fueled the boy more than any trial ever had. He screamed as he jolted his body at the bigger man, nails digging into King’s muscles every chance he got. 

Any other time, King wouldn’t have been overtaken so easily. Then again, any other time, King didn’t have his dick hanging on by a thread. His eyes widened in surprise as Dwight turned the man’s body into a little punching bag. 

“Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you,” Dwight repeated over again, wailing against the man’s face. Tears flowed freely, anger contorting his face in a way I’d never seen before. For the briefest moment, I had hope that this wouldn’t end as tragically as I’d experienced so many times before. 

However, there was a reason I’d never fought back in those situations. Repercussions always came because life is never, ever fair. 

The fight ended as quickly as it began. King shoved the boy forward, his body slamming into a tree behind him with a force that shouldn’t have been possible, even with King’s strength. He pushed himself off the ground, walking with steady steps to Dwight’s stunned body.   


“Listen here, you stupid piece of shit,” King spat, delivering a blow to Dwight’s face. Blood splattered against the tree. A scream left my mouth but the sound felt so empty and muted in those woods. “I’m going to fuck--” The crack of bone. “--you senseless every goddamn--” Teeth scattered amongst leaves and dirt. “--trial I get your worthless ass in--” Glazed eyes looking at me for help. “--they’ll never forget how your--” Nose shattered like glass. “--body looks, all strung up and covered in my cum--” Skull cracked open and oozing. “--like the stupid slut you are.” 

His head snapped so loudly from the final blow I could feel it shudder through my whole body. Then silence. The kind of quiet that made my stomach churn when I thought I might be in a trial with The Shape. I dared a glance at Dwight’s crumpled body, so bloody and broken it barely looked human. 

King stood up, his expression deadpan as he looked at what he’d done. No remorse. No second-guessing. For the briefest moment, I was terrified he’d look at me, ready to make me the next victim. 

Something in the woods shifted. A shadow. A tree branch. I didn’t care to look. King wandered toward the sound, not bothering to get the clothes he dropped. The last I saw him. He was walking into that darkness. His figured faded into the inky black, leaving me with the corpse of my soul mate. 

I don’t know how long I laid there, crying out for help and then just simply sobbing from the mere hopelessness of it all. Dwight was dead, killed outside of trial and with my luck that meant he’d never come back. For once, I wished a trial would come just so I could be free from that fucking nightmare. 

Then I heard it. The crunch of leaves made me pause. Heavy steps passed behind me. I expected to see King back for more when I craned my neck but instead, I found my Dwight. He was more purple than white. Congealed blood oozed out of his nose, not quite repaired from the revival process the nightmare put us through. 

He tried to say my name, his cracked lips failing to form anything other than cries as he freed me from the mess of knots David made. It didn’t matter. He didn’t need to say anything. As soon as he broke me lose, my arms were around him, holding him tight as his sobs shook through our entangled bodies. 


End file.
